Clone & henge equals Happy Birthday
by Shimaki-33
Summary: Sasuke wants to do a little experiment for his Birthday. But what he didn’t know that B-days bring surprises. YAOI, lemon NaruSasu GOOD CLONE FUN


**Ok so here is a story that was brought into my mind by the plot bunnies. Well I couldn't resist they came in here with huge bunny eyes and all watery and well they were so cute ok? So yeah. This originally started as a simple clone YAOI then I realized "Oh shit Sasuke's birthday is tomorrow!" So I changed the story (more like the ending) so it could fit with the new 'plot'. One more thing, some parts of the story will not make much sense because I had to rewrite or change.**

**Oh before I forget see if you can read the small details they will reveal the ending but they are very small XD**

**WARNING: YAOI NaruSasu yup Sasuke is UKE. Profanities, horrible grammar and possibly worse spelling**

**DISCLAMER: If I owned Naruto I would take some of the things I see here on Fanfiction and put them in the show!**

.:.

"Goddamn idiot he can never shut the hell up!" said a very pissed raven haired boy his black hair in a mess and his onyx eyes in a hazy rage. His skin was like fine porcelain but was dirty from training with team seven all day, and a very foxy blond too. The blonds' name, Uzumaki Naruto, his golden spiked hair and gorgeous tanned skin was just so beautiful. His eyes were so blue that it would, no, they did put the sky in the sunniest day to shame and jealousy even his body was amazing for being like fifteen his abs, chest and arms were buff.

"And his fucking smile…and oh shit now I got some real problems" He, Uchiha Sasuke, said looking down at his now tight pants. He indeed had a problem he had just got turned on by his best friend, rival, teammate, and crush.

Deciding on not taking a cold shower wile jacking off would just be too, 'unreal'. So he decided on something more, well more real he decided to do a small experiment. Sasuke had always wanted to do this but was unsure if his actions have a negative effect of how he would see his blond friend. Would it be more awkward as it is now, would he start to behave more like Hinata when she sees Naruto, or will anything change at all.

If Sasuke's view on the blond doesn't change then he knows that he really did fall in love with Naruto. But if things did change then maybe it was just lust.

The wind was blowing the last bit of the suns' heat from the village as it sat in the horizon. A tree branch outside Sasuke's bedroom window scratched it as the wind had already died down a little. Sasuke didn't really care all he cared about was taking care of his problem.

"Oh god I can't believe I'm going to do this. But it can't be helped. At least no one can see me…plus," the Uchiha smirked, "This can also be my birthday present from the dobe whether he knows it or not."

With that in mind he removed his dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan in the back and looked at himself in the full length mirror his onyx eyes trailing down his figure. His hair framing his slightly big black eyes and the back was spiked, his chest wile toned still small, his figure was somewhat feminine and lastly the tent in his boxers were a dead give away to his arousal.

Sasuke sighed "Oh well I might as well get this over with" Sasuke did a few quick hand seals a poof of smoke quickly appeared followed by a small gust of wind Sasuke swore he heard something open and close but he ignored it. A small breeze that blew the remining smoke away and in its place a slightly taller teen with golden blond hair and beautiful blue eyes yes there he was not the real one but still it was Naruto.

"Oh god…" the brunet moaned at the sight of the man in front of him "Shit I'm getting hard just looking at him" The Naruto clone was clad in only a baggy dark blue shorts that where hugging his hips.

"Listen I want you. I want you to fuck me, be creative I don't care what you do I just want it be fell like the real Naruto is screwing me. Got it?"

The clone simply grinned and nodded a predator like glint in his eyes made Sasuke shiver and his cock twitch madly with need. The clone came up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear in a very seductively and in a very husky bedroom voice, "As you wish master. You will have to listen to me then Sasuke-kun" and gave the ear shell a nice long lick, which made Sasuke give off a long moan.

The clone moved Sasuke's head to meet his lips and gave the smaller teen a long hard kiss. He licked and nibbled at his bottom lip begging for entrance which he gladly gave. The clone licked and sucked at Sasuke tongue and proceeded to lick along his teeth, roof, and sides of his mouth. Sasuke gave another moan and wrapped his arms around the clone to deepen the kiss.

Naruto pulled the raven to the bed and pushed him on the bed with him on top. Sasuke was flushed and desperately trying to get air into his burning lungs. "Mmmm…I should have done this a long time ago…oh god!" The smaller teen gasped as the clone rubbed their erections together and groaned at the heated friction and proceeded to suck and nip at the nape of Sasuke's neck leaving a hickey on the sensitive area. The clone grabbed Sasuke's hands and tied them to the head board using the bead sheets.

Sasuke was too lost in pleasure to notice when his black boxers came off. When he did notice the blond clone had his mouth over the tip of the raven's engorged member. He started to nibble at the head one hand came up to rub and twist his nipples. Sasuke tried to move his hands to grasp the blond locks but found that he couldn't. Looking up he found out why he was tied to the bed.

"What the fuck untie me n-now." Sasuke tired to sound furious but came out as a lustful whisper. Naruto looked up from the spot of Sasuke's member

"But as you said it yourself, 'be creative I don't care what you do'ne? Do you remember…now!" the last word was emphasized with a hard suck to the raven's penis and he moaned out Naruto's name. And the body in between his legs shivered.

'_Oh god this idea was…no is a good one. Now even if Naruto never returns my feelings. I ca-'_ his words died out when the clone stuck one wet finger in the raven's entrance and moved in a slow pace in and out. Sasuke wondered when the fingers got lubricated but chose to ignore it was a wonderful feeling that he wanted to enjoy it. Soon a second finger joined the first and in a scissoring motion moved in and out again and again looking for something in the raven haired teen.

"Ahhh…mmhh," Sasuke's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head "Naruto that was amazing! Fuck Naruto right there!!" Sasuke was screaming in ecstasy from the pleasure. The clone had touched some bundle of nerves that made him see stars. The two fingers in the tight raven's ass were joined with a third then the pleasure seamed to intensify. The clone went faster and deeper than before. The blond clone's mouth covering one nipple as his tongue swirled and nibbled at the hardening nub.

"Ahhhh Na-Naru please" seemed to be the only words Sasuke knew

Sasuke moaned as the pace was picked up. Then, nothing it had stopped. Sasuke whimpered at the loss and gave a not-so-manly 'yelp' when his ass checks were squeezed and hips lifted so that his legs would rest on top of the clone Naruto's shoulders he positioned himself at the not too tight entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"What part of 'fuck me' don't you get?! _Please_ just screw me Naruto I want…I need you"

The clone gave off a shudder and plunged in to the tight warmth of Sasuke's ass.

"Ahh…Na-naru…Mmmm oh god" Sasuke arched off the bed and let out a soft long moan. The blond clone stayed still only slightly moving, so the head of the penis would touch Sasuke's prostate. After a while Sasuke moved his hips telling Naruto he was ready. The Naruto clone began to move in and out over and over again, his movements still soft and gentle but fueled by lust and need.

Sasuke lifted his left leg onto the shoulder of the blond and moaned to the blond to go deeper. He did. The Uchiha needed more but felt oddly strange to just ask or in his current situation moan to tell the blond to touch him. So Sasuke lifted his hand and sucked on the three middle fingers, he heard a low grunt and looked at the clone that was pounding in to his tight, hot ass. He watched as The Naruto clone was looking at him with such eyes that were fogged up with a look of lust and something else the brunet did not quite get.

So just to get the blond clone harder Sasuke used his wet fingers and trailed them down to his rock hard nipples playing with them and pulling on them each one slowly. His hand then trailed down to his twitching member that was just begging for attention and ran the cool wet saliva over the head, smearing the saliva and the pre come, Sasuke arched off the bed tossing his head side to side. From the different temperatures on his sensitive flesh and not to mention having a blond god pounding in to you like crazy really got him so close.

The Uchiha felt a hand on his penis and proceeded to pump him in time with Naruto's thrusting motions this sent Sasuke over the edge screaming Naruto's name. As Sasuke's tight firm ass tightened around Naruto's member and he too was driven over the edge grunting a low 'Fuck Sasuke'.

Sasuke was now on his bed panting hard and with a blush on his cheeks did he hear something say his name or was it just his ears playing tricks on him, he really hoped the REAL Naruto would hold him and touch him but Sasuke knew better than that.

Sasuke was just about to fall asleep when he noticed something, one: there was another weight source on the bed, two: there was no 'poof' where is the 'poof' that 'poof' indicated that the clone he had produced to celebrate his birthday was still there and finally three: There was STILL something in his ass!

Sasuke look up only to see the clone was still there

"Stupid clone, you know you can just poof out of here now"

"Yeah and you call me a dobe. I'm real, Sasuke _koibito_" he chuckled and pulled out of the raven brunet. "If you were to use a clone for this it would have been dispelled a long time ago that's why I'm still here" The real Naruto came closer to Sasuke's flushed face and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I love you. I always have" Sasuke was very surprised. Did his crush just say he loved him?

"Naruto, I-I-I don't know what to say, I mean I Love you too," Naruto leaned down again for another passionate kiss with his new lover and boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled the blond down onto the bed next to him, and pulled the covers over the two. Naruto broke the kiss and rested his forehead on the Uchiha's looking into the dark eyes he felt his own eyes getting heavier. Naruto gave Sasuke a genuine smile and whispered, "Happy birthday Sasuke, I hope you liked your gift"

**.:.**

**OMG! This is my second YAOI I have did the first one was OK but this one…I can feel that it was better than the first. Well tell me what you think! Was it good, bad or should I just commit 'Fanfiction suicide' (Where I can never ever write for Fanfiction ever again) So if you liked it please review!! Oh and if you want to read more of my lame stories please check them out Thanks for reading and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!**


End file.
